


Achilles, Achilles

by electricfenceofdoom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, dnf only if you squint, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricfenceofdoom/pseuds/electricfenceofdoom
Summary: The story of the Dream SMP told in a different, more realistic light.Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo are three peasant orphaned brothers who believe the world should a lot differently than what they've experienced. They'll do anything to secure their own independence from the tyrannical new rulers of the Somnium Kingdom. Hopefully their loyalty and brotherhood will see them through."This could be the future we’ve been dreaming of. We’d have our own nation we could be proud of, and willing to serve, and actually a part of instead of the fodder at everyone’s disposal.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Tubbo
Kudos: 5





	Achilles, Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm excited to write this, I've been having a muse for writing for this fandom for awhile and I finally got the motivation to write a little. I'm not sure how long this will be, but it will basically cover the entirety of the SMP but just in a different universe (and with a few plot changes as that family tree is WAY too much for me to work through lol). I hope you enjoy! Please keep in mind the only ship that will be in this work is DNF and honestly, it will only be if you look for it. Otherwise, no other shipping will take place. I hope you enjoy it :)

It was a surprisingly calm night. That was all Wilbur could remember, despite it being almost sixteen years ago. The moon was bright, but not yet full. The stars were partially visible through wispy clouds, and there was a warm breeze that swept through the vast and turbulent Somnium Kingdom. It was a reluctant home for most, and a dangerous place to try and raise a family - so his parents found out.

He remembered being tasked with dragging Tommy along, shushing him as they came close to gates and guards. The walls had been tall and daunting, casting long shadows across the ground so far that they reached the forest they had emerged from. There was the smell of smoke and waste and animals. It was a living town, and a crowded one that surrounded the base of the castle.

He remembered a little Tubbo wrapped in blankets in their father’s arms, a piece of cloth draped over his mouth to muffle any cries from being jostled so often and woken from a deep sleep. He remembered loud yelling, loud footsteps, and being shoved behind a cart as his father attempted to make his escape.

He remembered the crossbow firing.

The Queen had been kind, and benevolent. The King had thought little of the three children dumped behind a cart by an outsider that had no right to be within the walls, but had thought they’d make decent and loyal servants after allowing them to live. Their son had just enjoyed having new playmates for a while, before they had turned fourteen and the two sons of a nearby Lord had come to live at the castle in order to be trained as knights. Soon the three were once again brushed to the side, and instead of knighthood were given lives of servanthood. Perhaps that was where the perception of unfairness came from. Maybe that was where Wilbur’s sense of bitter want of independence arose.

Or it could have still been the dark memory of watching his father being unjustly murdered.

Years had passed since their bringing up, and the boys had aged and grown into young adults. Wilbur, still their steadfast leader, always had plans and visions racing through his mind. He wished he could provide for his own country, his _own people_ , and provide his brothers with the best life he could give. Tommy, loud and brash and full of optimism, always enjoyed a good fight. He was clever in his own way, and often was the one that managed to give Wilbur’s ideas the ability to get off the ground. Finally, the youngest of the three - Tubbo as he was called by others - was the glue that held all of them together. He was far gentler, and kind to a fault. Loyal to the other two until the very end. They melded themselves into an interesting little force to be reckoned with, and could often get themselves out of trouble with some quick words and a fast escape plan.

The three shared a quarters within the King’s castle. He was growing older and more frail by the day, and his son George was set to take the throne at the young age of twenty-four. Dream and Sapnap - who had been training as knights - were his guards. Dream in particular had developed into a daring fighter, and had a strong sense of loyalty to George, even if his actions were a little suspicious at times. He was always at his side, and it was well known that he would protect him with his life if need be. Sapnap was a bit more spontaneous - he preferred being on a real battlefield to being stuck at the castle protecting the soft prince. Dream turned down any offer of leaving, even if fame and fortune were offered on a silver platter. It could be seen as an adoring friendship - but Wilbur saw it more as a clever plan for power on the inside of the government.

He had managed to make friends with the castle’s librarian, and spent most of his time writing speeches or letters or organizing files. Meanwhile, Tubbo had luckily been stationed with the groundskeeper, and had been given the duty of looking after the garden and the game on the castle lands.

Tommy, who had always insisted that they should run off and join a group of bandits in the forest, had mistakenly been gifted to Dream as a squire of sorts. This had pissed him off to no end as the two had never gotten along, and the idea of being at the man’s beck and call was his personal nightmare. He was often dragged out onto hunts, or on rides through town, or he was ordered to run off and bring them things. He was stationed with taking care of horses, or dogs, or even the cats of the castle. He had to clean fairly often as well, and fix things that he hardly saw as broken. It drove him up the wall to be stuck with it all, and he hardly saw it as fair that his stupid brothers got so lucky in their placings among the castle staff. To be fair though, he was annoying enough that the King has probably given him to Dream as a punishment (although a punishment for whom, no one really knew).

“I swear to Christ, if I have to go on one more ride through town with those idiots I’ll be begging them to chop my head off!” Tommy tossed down his dagger and tools with a loud clatter as he stormed into their chamber within the castle walls. Wilbur barely looked up from his place by the small fire, hunched over a document. He made a noncommittal noise as he continued to write, ignoring his brother’s rant. “‘Tommy get this; Tommy get that; Tommy stand there and watch as we make doe eyes at each other over a stupid piece of cloth’ -- are you even _listening_ to me Will?!”

“Hm? Oh- er, yes. Of course. Something about- about- town?” He asked, still not looking up from the two pages he held in his hands.

“Ugh- even my own brother!” Tommy threw his hands up and stalked over to him, ripping one of the pages from him. “What the hell is this anyway? You getting letters from that Niki girl again-?”

“Quit. It’s more important than that.” Wilbur said evenly, arching an eyebrow. “I’ve been… _conversing_ with a Lord just a few miles north of here. Well- the son of a Lord, but he’s due to inherit his father’s land any day now.” Will took the letter back, and carefully folded it. “Eret, is his name. He’s about as fed up with all of this as we are.”

“Pfft, I don’t see what a Lord’s son would want with the likes of us.” Tommy muttered, and threw himself down on the rug in front of the flickering flames. “Waste of time. You better not have started spouting more of your ideas again - the last thing I need is another fight with Dream.” They’d been accused of plotting against the prince one too many times. Tommy always had to find a way to get them out of it.

“No, you don’t _understand_ Tommy.” Wilbur started, and began to sound rather irritated. “He doesn’t believe in this kingdom, unlike his father. He’s prepared to pull his knights home and out of the prince’s pockets as soon as his father is gone and he is in charge.” There was a thoughtful twinkle in the elder brother’s eye, and Tommy felt his stomach drop a little. This couldn’t be good. “He _says_ he likes our idea of trying a Roman democracy within a small kingdom. And he thinks we could secure independence, although the road will be a rocky one.”

“Independence?” A curious voice spoke from the entering stairwell, and the two glanced behind them to where the youngest had just appeared. “From the Kingdom? But how?” Tubbo looked exhausted as he approached, and settled himself beside the fire as well, trying to get warm from the bitter Fall chill outside.

“That’s what we’re discussing. How we would wage war, what it would look like, how to defeat Dream’s men… and you know Sapnap would get involved, as he always does. With his father as he is, I don’t think the prince would much like the idea of fighting for long. He’s always been the protected, not the protector. Not exactly something you look for in a King.” Wilbur looked back down at the letter he was currently writing. “It would be _Dream_ we would have to be careful of. He might see it as a possible coup against the prince… I’m just not sure we can build up the manpower to defend ourselves. Eret would need to construct walls and tunnels and pathways… All before we started any kind of war. That could take a year to prepare, maybe two - and they’d have to hide it from the Kingdom.”

“Maybe I could go help.” Tommy said hopefully, getting far more excited with every idea. The very possibility of getting out from under Dream’s control sounded fantastic. “Eret could barter for a servant, and I could piss Dream off enough that he would send me off as a punishment. He’s sick of me as it is. Wouldn’t take much. And I could give inside information!”

“ _Leave_? But we need to stick together!” Tubbo argued.

“No, he has a point. Tommy knows Dream and his soldiers better than anyone. He’s the servant of the prince’s right hand man. Dream himself is practically the acting King more than the prince is.” Wilbur was pacing intensely now. “I could stay back here and cover tracks, keep contact between us-”

“And what about me?” Tubbo argued weakly. “I just keep going on as normal? Like my brothers aren’t staging a whole revolution under everyone’s noses?”

“Yes. One of us needs to act normal. One of us needs to be the spy.” Wilbur looked up. “No one doubts you Tubbo, you’re too kind and trusting. The worst you’ve been caught with was stealing some bread from the kitchens and being our brother. You’re the final link to the others.” He steepled his fingers under his chin, a wry smile on his face. “The only reason we haven’t been banished is because Dream likes to keep an eye on us, and you. They think you’re unassuming and vulnerable, and that you’re the loyal servant they could use as a bartering chip to keep the both of us in line.”

“I’m _bait_?!”

“No! Just… a catalyst. A _spy_. Someone they think they can trust and use, but is actually using them.” Will crouched in front of him, trying to seem more kind in the face of his brother’s uncertainty. “Just _think_ about it Tubbo. This could be the future we’ve been dreaming of. We’d have our own nation we could be proud of, and willing to serve, and actually a part of instead of the fodder at everyone’s disposal.” Silence filled the small chamber, but despite the speech, Tubbo still looked unsure.

“I don’t know, Will. But… I trust you, you know? If you think this is for the best, then… I support it.” Tommy whooped behind them, and Tubbo found himself smiling, albeit nervously. “I just hope we know what we’re getting ourselves into.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is welcome! This is just the first chapter, and I rewrote the intro a couple times to try and get it right haha!


End file.
